


Waiting for You

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Military AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Satsuki remember about meeting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

Ryuko awoke on the sofa to the smell of day old beer and the sound of a rerun of Hell’s Kitchen playing on the TV. She glanced up at the screen and frowned when some idiot tried to send Gordon Ramsay a raw halibut to the pass. Briefly, Ryuko thought that all the chefs were morons that couldn’t cook, but then she remembered when she’d put spaghetti in the washing machine to get the sauce out of the noodles and decided to stop judging the chefs.

She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the beer bottle, downing it in one gulp before sitting up and stretching. Satsuki was supposed to call at some point today, and Ryuko was lucky enough to have the day off of work. It wasn’t that she was just sitting around, waiting for a phone call, she’d already had the day off. Ryuko wasn’t the type to wait around for her stupid soldier girlfriend to call, especially when there were Cheetos to eat and TV to watch.

A sigh and a grunt later, Ryuko was climbing off the sofa and wandering into the bedroom to change into something clean. This usually meant picking something from Satsuki’s dresser, Ryuko found one of her girlfriend’s Marine Corps t-shirts with the phrase ‘pain is weakness leaving the body’ printed on the back and grabbed a pair of Satsuki’s white basketball shorts. Satsuki was definitely taller than Ryuko was, so the shirt and the shorts were a little baggy on her.

Glancing around the room, Ryuko decided to start cleaning the mess that was her bedroom. Satsuki’s side of the room was pretty barren aside from Ryuko’s things that managed to slip over from Ryuko’s side. Ryuko picked up all of the dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper, knowing full well that she’d have to wash them at some point, but Mako came over every Thursday, so she might be able to get Mako to do it for her.

It took nearly forty-five minutes for Ryuko to tidy up her apartment, enough time for the phone to actually start ringing. Ryuko frowned and looked for the phone, growling under her breath as she wondered how on earth she’d managed to lose her stupid phone, while cleaning. It was completely and utterly ridiculous. With a deep sigh, Ryuko found the phone under the sofa after almost six rings.

“Yeah?” She grunted, answering the phone irritably.

 _“Thank god you answered, I almost thought you were still asleep.”_ It was Satsuki.

“Hey.” Ryuko let out an almost giddy sigh as she allowed herself to relax on the floor. “I missed you.”

 _“As did I.”_ Satsuki replied, Ryuko could practically hear the smile in Satsuki’s voice. _“I’m sorry that I’m not here for our anniversary.”_

“Don’t get so sentimental.” Ryuko rolled her eyes. “We’ve been dating for four years now-“

 _“Half of that time, I’ve been overseas.”_ Satsuki cut in, her tone harsh.

“And I still like you well enough.” Ryuko said before frowning slightly. “I’m even wearing one of your shirts. Would I do that if I didn’t like you?

_“That depends, do you have any clean clothes?”_

“Actually yes.”

_“Well then, you do like me.”_

“Happy anniversary.”

 _“You too.”_ Satsuki paused. _“Remember when we first met?”_

“Yeah…” Ryuko sighed, smiling a little as she recalled her and Satsuki’s first meeting.

* * *

 

It wasn’t love at first sight. No, that kind of thing was only for straight, white people, two things Ryuko wasn’t. She was sitting with Mako in a local coffee shop, sipping a pumpkin whatever that Mako insisted on getting every Saturday in the fall. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the coffee, but she didn’t understand why her best friend acted like pumpkin flavored coffee was the best thing on earth. It was like the Shamrock Shakes in March.

Ryuko had looked up when she heard the bell on the door ring, only to see two people walk in, a man and a woman. The man was tall and muscular, his blond hair slicked back with a stern look on his face, his skin was dark and his arms were crossed as he held the door open for his companion. She was shorter than the man, but taller than Ryuko was. Her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders and contrasted greatly with her pale skin. The shirt she wore clung to her perfectly sculpted chest and arms, making Ryuko frown.

“How does someone get muscle definition like _that_?” She muttered, causing Mako to turn and look.

“The boy or the girl?” She asked quietly.

“Both, I guess.” Ryuko said, eyes following the two of them as they walked up to the counter. “I can see their abs through their shirts.”

“Why don’t you ask them?” Mako shrugged, watching as the man walked by. “He looks like a Dorito with legs.”

“He sort of does.” Ryuko laughed. “She looks like a fucking goddess or something.”

“The goddess of muscle definition.”

“Her temple is the gym and her totems are barbells.”

Mako giggled and took a drink of her coffee, looking over to the duo. “The girl is looking at you.”

Ryuko glanced up and made eye contact with the woman before snapping her gaze back to the table, her cheeks burning. Mako let out a loud laugh as the woman and her companion took their coffees and walked toward them. The woman had a slight tint to her cheeks as they approached Ryuko and Mako’s table.

“Hi!” Mako grinned, looking up at the tall man.

“Good afternoon.” The man grunted, looking to his companion. “My name is Ira Gamagori and this is my friend, Satsuki.”

Satsuki offered a nod but remained silent.

“I’m Mako, and this is Ryuko.” Mako replied happily, gesturing to her best friend. “You both have amazing muscles, what’s your secret?”

Satsuki cracked a small laugh and spoke. “Military training, though it’s not much of a secret.”

“You’re in the army?” Ryuko asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Marines.” Gamagori corrected absent mindedly as Mako gestured for the two of them to sit down.

“Have you ever shot anyone?” Mako asked, not taking her eyes off of Gamagori’s biceps as he and Satsuki sat down.

“That’s classified information, ma’am.” Satsuki replied, taking a sip of her drink and smirking.

“Where are you guys stationed” Ryuko asked, her brow furrowing. “I’m not sure that there’s a military base near here.”

“Honnouji.” Satsuki said calmly. “We were just transferred from Fort Benning.”

“Oh, so you’re new in town?”

Satsuki paused before speaking. “Not really.” She replied. “Honnouji is my home town, I grew up here.”

“Oh, cool.” Ryuko glanced over at Mako, who was irritating Satsuki’s friend with her constant stream of questions.

Satsuki followed Ryuko’s gaze and let out a small chuckle. “I never thought Ira was all that interesting to be honest.”

“I think it’s the whole military thing.”

“It certainly helps when starting conversations.”

Ryuko snorted into her coffee.

“I’d like to take you out to dinner some time.” Satsuki said after a small pause. “If that’d be alright with you, that is.”

“Well, I can’t say no to a free meal can I?”

* * *

 

“You were such a loser.” Ryuko said with a grin.

 _“I seem to remember a certain person couldn’t take her eyes off of my ‘impressive muscle definition.’”_ Satsuki replied in a teasing tone.

“When are you coming home?” Ryuko asked, glancing back at the TV just in time for Chef Ramsay to send another chef home.

 _“Another year and a half at least.”_ Satsuki said with a sigh. _“I have to go, I’ll call you again next week.”_

“Okay, bye.”

_“Good bye… I love you.”_

“I love you too.” Satsuki hung up and Ryuko looked back at her show just in time to see a promo for the next episode of Hell’s Kitchen.


End file.
